daughter
by Nascargirl05
Summary: Lorenzo Alcazar and Faith Rosco's daughter... COMPLETE
1. Daughter

Hi! Thanks for wanting to read my story. It's my first story and I'm excited to see what everybody thinks about it so remember to review. Enjoy…

"Damn, my mother is gonna kill me." Commented Jayden as she checked herself out in the mirror. A carbon copy that's what she was just like her mother right down to the blue eyes and the love of the color black. The only thing that she had from her father was her black hair. Jayden had no idea who she got her compassion from. Her mother's a mobster and her father was to. But Jayden? All Jayden wanted was to live her life like a normal person. But Jayden knew that, that would never happen, especially if her mother got her way.

Jayden exited the hotel and after getting in her black mustang headed down to the courthouse. She knew that her mother wasn't very popular at the moment and she knew, that she would need all of the support that she could get. Pulling up she exited her car and headed toward the front doors but stopped, her mother was heading toward those same doors.

Before Jayden could even move toward her mother and let her know that she was there for her, even if she had told her to stay in Europe, shots rang out. And that sound was all too familiar to Jayden, gun shots.

She watched in horror as the bullets ripped through her mother's body, they hit her with such force that the upper half of her body was twisted around. Before Jayden knew what she was even doing she was jogging toward her mother's falling body and then she was full out running. As she neared her mother she shoved everyone out of her way and caught her mother, falling to the ground with her mother in her arms.

"Jay?" Faith asked as she looked up at her only child.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay." Said Jayden, the tears already rolling down her face.

"No, it's not and we both know it otherwise you wouldn't be crying. But forget me, think about yourself. You have so much to live for, your father he'd be proud. But do me one last favor forget about the business, do what you want to do with your life. Live the life that you want."

"I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"Then promise that you'll forget the business and do what you want with your life."

"I promise," said Jayden as she started crying harder.

"I love you, I may have never said that to you but I do love you, so very much and your father he loved you too…" Faith trailed off as her eyes finally closed.

"No, god no," said Jayden as she tried to find a pulse, she couldn't. So she just held her mother's body closed to her and sobbed. Sobbed for her mother, her father and everything that was going wrong in her life.

She felt somebody's hand on her shoulder and looked up. Justus. She'd only met him twice but he seemed nice. He gently slid Faith's body from her and helped her stand up as the paramedics rushed to Faith's side. But Jayden knew she knew that it was to late.

The funeral was a few days later, more people had come then Jayden had expected. Some old guy and a red head, and Justus. She knew no matter what her mother had done to him that he would be there for her.

Her mother may have died but she made a promise to her mother and she intended on keeping it. She was finally freed from the future she had always thought that she would have. She could go back to Europe and back to her life. Sure her mother was dead but she was 19, she had a whole life ahead of her.

Thanks! I'm glad you read! Now review. Bye!

Aimee


	2. Life or death

Hi, me again with chapter 2. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm extremely happy about it. I don't want to ramble so I'll just say R&R and enjoy…

"What are you still doing here?" asked Justus as he walked into Kelly's the morning after the funeral.

"Me?" asked Jayden looking up.

"No the imaginary woman next to you, yes you." He said taking the seat across from her. He didn't have times to play games. And neither did she.

"Wow, you don't have to get so nasty about it. But anyway to answer your question I think that I've decided to stay." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Stay?" asked Justus as the door to Kelly's opened again.

"Yeah why not?" She didn't really see the problem.

"Hello? You mother was a very hated woman. What happens if they take it out on you?" he asked her. He was worried that Sonny would go after Jayden now that Faith was dead.

"Why would they-" Jayden was cut off from asking her question as a very, very cute guy interrupted them.

"Excuse me, Justus, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh sure." He said and stood up. He looked at Jayden before he followed Jason. "Leave town, it's for your own safety."

Jayden watched Justus follow the cute guy across the diner. Their conversation seemed to have got very heated. But since Jayden couldn't hear them she decided to leave. Throwing some money on the table for the coffee she grabbed her stuff and headed for the door.

Jayden was walking down by the docks when her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she asked stopping and picking it up.

"No, I've decided to stay in Port Charles." She replied to whoever was on the other end of the line.

"No-" Jayden stopped short as a cloth was placed over her face. As she started struggling she could feel herself growing weaker. Her last thought before her world went back was 'I'm going to die.' And then Jayden knew no more.

Jayden slowly stirred the effects of the drugs wearing off. She groaned and tried to move but found herself restricted. She opened her eyes and realized that she was tied up in a chair. "Shit." She muttered aloud.

"Exactly." Said a voice in the shadows. Jayden could make out to figures. "What do you want with me?" She was still trying to get lose.

"Your mother, faith kidnapped my son and before she was killed she claimed that he was dead. There's no body to prove that he's dead. I want a body. You're her daughter so where is he? I mean you have to know." Said the voice of none other that Sonny Corinthos, as he emerged from the shadows.

"I don't know anything about my others dealings. I'm not in the mob." She said looking up.

"Wrong answer." Said Sonny and he nodded to Jason. "Look," Jayden said stalling. She knew exactly what mobsters did to people when they didn't get their information. She had seen it happen several times.

"I don't know where your son is and I'm sorry but I'll help you in anyway I can." Jason stopped moving toward her.

"What can you do? You said you don't know where he is." He said.

"My mother's safe houses, places she often went." Said Jayden.

Jason and Sonny shared a looked and Sonny nodded. Jayden's heart was racing, what were they going to do to her?

Must to her relief Jason untied her. "You'll come with me and show me these places and if we don't find Michael then this may very well end badly for you."

"I told you I'd do anything I could to help."

"One last question. Why would you help us, you're her daughter." Asked Sonny.

"She made me promise not to go into the business. I didn't want to anyway. Now I can undo things that she did wrong." Sonny just nodded.

Jason grabbed Jayden by the elbow and led her out of the warehouse. "So where to first?" asked Jason as they headed toward a car. "Uh we can start around here." She said and started telling him where all of her mother's safe houses had been.

**3 Hours Later**

They had been to each and every safe house. No Michael.

"That the last place?" asked Jason.

"Last safe house."

"Where else?"

"She has a house in Paris and she used to visit me in England."

"Alright then let's go get some plane tickets." Jayden sighed. This guy may have been cute but he was also very, very annoying. She understood that he was trying to get a kid back but man she couldn't stand him.

"He better be in Paris or England otherwise you're through." Said Jason as the plane finally took off after a long wait. Jayden just nodded and prayed that Michael would be in one of those places.

Thanks in advance for any reviews I get. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. Bye!

Aimee


	3. Split second choice

Hi, me again with chapter 3 this time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm extremely happy about it. I don't want to ramble so I'll just say R&R and enjoy…

**Paris, France**

After the plane landed Jayden hailed a taxi and gave the driver her mother's address.

"So, uh you really care about Michael?" asked Jayden.

"Yes, I raised him for a couple of years before Sonny adopted him."

"Oh wow." She said and cursed her conscience. "Look Jason, I know that this probably won't make up for anything that my mother did to you, or Sonny or those kids but I'm sorry, I don't know what else I can say."

"Then don't say anything. It's not your fault, you shouldn't have to apologize for what Faith has done to us." Jason explained as they turned onto the street.

"Wait, stop!" Jayden screamed from the back seat. The tires squealed as the taxi driver slammed on the breaks.

"What?" asked Jason.

"The big black house, that's her house but there's a car out front that shouldn't be there." Said Jayden. All of her mother's cars were kept in the garage, whenever she left.

"Alright we'll walk from here." He said and they opened the doors and stepped out. Jayden paid the driver and they advanced toward the house as the taxi drove off.

"Are you sure that it's not Faith's car? Or one of her people?" asked Jason.

"No, nobody ever comes here but my mother and when she leaves, she leaves her cars in the garage." Explained Jayden. Her heart was pounding so hard.

As they neared the house all of it seemed quiet. It seemed as if nobody was there but then they heard yelling. Looking at the each other they broke off at a run for the front door. If Michael was in there he could be in serious trouble.

Checking the front door they found it unlocked and as they slowly advanced into the house Jason drew his gun as the yelling stopped. They walked into the foyer looking around for any possible sound or the source of the earlier yelling.

Heading into the family room from the foyer they stopped in the tracks as they heard a gun being cocked behind them. Slowly they turned around and saw Michael being held at gunpoint.

'Uh crap,' were the first thoughts to run through Jayden's head. So her mother never really killed Michael, she gave him to some guy.

"Well Jason it's so nice to see you again, it has been a while."

"Shut up and let Michael go." Said Jason, he couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Uh, no you see I'm the one in charge here seeing as I have Michael at gunpoint. So if you decide to shoot me I'll shoot him."

"He's an innocent child."

"No, he's not innocent he's been around Sonny to long. And where is Sonny? I mean this is his son I figured that he would be the one to come and be the hero." The kidnapper said and smirked at the look on Jason's face. "What shocked? I knew that eventually you'd figure out that Michael could be here, or that Faith would crack under the pressure and tell you."

"Faith? She's dead has been for a few days now." Said Jason.

"Oh, that's really to bad. But at least this way I didn't have to die, she died for me."

"For you? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Jason.

"Oh I thought you'd figured out that I had hired Faith to kidnap the kids. She was able to get her revenge on Sonny, Alexis, and Ric, and I'd be able to get my revenge on you and Sonny, and Carly. Everyone would be happy, except for you. Although I didn't think that you'd play detective with you little female companion."

"Companion? Not quite, she showed me where this place was. Now look if you let Michael go now then I can still help you but if you don't then I won't be able to help you any more."

"Help? I don't need you help. Now let's get down to business Jason and put the gun down."

"No way that will never happen."

"I'll shoot Michael right now." He said pointing the gun at Michael's head.

"Alright okay, look I'm putting the gun down, just don't shoot him." Said Jason as he kneeled down and placed his gun on the floor.

"Now that's better." He said, raising the gun. "Now I'll shoot you both and then Michael and I could leave and never be seen again."

"Look," said Jason raising his hand starting to panic. "You don't have to shoot us, we're not doing anything." This guy was a ticking time bomb.

"Fine-" he stopped short as he was elbowed by Michael. Letting go of Michael, he ran toward Jason and Jayden but the man raised his gun to shoot Michael.

Before Jayden knew what she was doing she was moving toward Michael as Jason picked up his gun.

Jason and the guy fired their guns as Jayden tackled Michael.

A piercing scream rang through the air.

Thanks in advance for any reviews I get. I love cliffhangers, don't you? Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. Bye!

Aimee


	4. Safe

Hi, me again with chapter 4 this time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm extremely happy about it. I don't want to ramble so I'll just say R&R and enjoy…

"Michael!" shouted Jason running toward the pile that was Jayden and Michael. He breathed a sigh of relief at Michael moving. "Michael?"

"Uncle Jason?" asked Michael sitting up. Jason gave Michael a long needed hug.

"Jayden?" asked Jason noticing that she hadn't said anything. Moving over toward her he noticed that she hadn't moved yet. Right in the center of her back was a gunshot entry wound. She'd been shot in the back and the blood was pooling around her back. He quickly moved to her and started putting pressure on the wound.

"Uncle Jason? What's going on?" asked Michael as he watched his Uncle. 

"She was hurt," Jason said flipping open his cell phone and calling information. "French, great."

"Just say ambulance."

"What?" asked Jason his head snapping back to Jayden, whose eyes were open.

"I said just say ambulance, do I have to spell it out for you?" asked Jayden closing her eyes in pain.

"Right, okay." Said Jason as he started talking on the phone again.

He heard a groan from behind him and turned around. Jayden's shooter lay on the ground still alive. He turned back to Jayden. "The ambulance should be here soon. I think." Said Jason. His understanding of French was not all that great.

**2 Hours Later**

"Mr. Morgan?" asked a translator as he and the doctor both came into the waiting room.

"Yes?" asked Jason as he and Michael stood up.

"Jayden is out of surgery and in recovery."

"Is she okay?"

"She may be paralyzed. But other then that she is fine. I'm sorry."

"I want her to be transferred to the United States, is that possible?"

"Not at this point. But in a couple of days we'll she how she's doing." Said the translator as they turned and left.

"Uncle Jason? Are you okay?" asked Michael.

"Yeah Little Buddy, I'm okay."

**One Day Later**

'Knock, knock.'

Jason sighed as he climbed out of the hotel bed and headed toward the door. He had rented a hotel for him and Michael not really sure that Michael should be at the hospital the entire night.

Jason opened the door and Carly hurried in pushing right past him, Sonny was right behind her.

"Oh Michael, Little Man, you're okay." Said Carly as she woke Michael up and the two embraced.

After Michael got a hug from Sonny, both he and Carly turned to Jason. "What happened?" asked Sonny.

"He was in Faith's house that she has here in France." He explained sitting down on the bed.

"Where's Jayden now?" asked Sonny.

Jason sighed this was definitely not something that he wanted to get into especially now, running on no sleep.

"She's in the hospital." He said getting up and walking toward the door. For some reason that he couldn't shake, he felt saddened knowing that Jayden had been shot. Maybe because she had proved herself to be nothing like her mother. Maybe because she took a bullet that had been meant for Michael. He wasn't sure but he did know that he was starting to care for her.

"Why? What happened?" asked Carly, wondering what exactly had happened and what Michael had seen.

"She was shot in the back."

"That's not all is it?" asked Sonny. He knew his friend better then Jason knew.

"No, the bullet was aimed at Michael. She tackled him and was shot in the back. She might be paralyzed."

"Oh, God, Jase." Said Carly, she wasn't sure what to say or what to really feel. This was Faith's daughter but she had also saved her son's life.

"Well, that settles it we'll all go to the hospital and see what we can do for her." Said Sonny.

**At the Hospital, Jayden's Room**

Jason knocked on the door as they all entered and Jayden turned and looked over at them.

"Jason, hey." She said. This was the first time that she had seen him since the shooting. He had left before she woke from surgery.

"How are you." He asked taking the empty seat beside her bed.

"I'm okay considering everything." She said. Hell she was miserable, who wouldn't be she was shot. But there was one good thing. "I have a little feeling in my legs. The doctor said that being paralyzed was only temporary."

"That's great," said Jason smiling.

"Jayden," said Carly moving forward. "Thank you for everything that you did. Helping my son and saving his life."

Jayden nodded. "I said that I would do anything that I could to help and I meant it."

"I'll help you anyway I could." Said Sonny. "If you need anything."

"No, thanks though."

"Where are you going after this?" asked Jason. He wanted her to come back with them. Maybe then he could figure out what his exact feeling for her were.

"Why? What does it matter? I helped you like I said I would and that's it, Michael's safe." She said thinking that it would be great if she had more time with Jason.

"Well, I was thinking that you could come back to New York with us. I mean you don't have to or anything but it'd be nice, I mean you did save Michael's life. And you will have to testify at trial to get Michael's kidnapper convicted. You were there after all and he did shoot you." Said Jason. He'd take any excuse to get her back to New York.

"I don't know I mean, there's nothing back there for me." She said as everyone looked at her waiting for an answer.

Thanks in advance for any reviews I get. I love cliffhangers, don't you? It's great that's two chapters in a row. I especially love the ones that can carry on for many chapters. Like Jayden's shooter. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. Bye!

Aimee


	5. Leaving

Hi, me again with chapter 5 this time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm extremely happy about it. Oh and the whole Sam coming to Port Charles couldn't of happened in this story. Now I don't want to ramble so I'll just say R&R and enjoy…

"Ugh, Jason."

"Look, just come back at least until the trial is over, then you can leave if you want." Said Jason.

"Why do you want me to come back to Port Charles so much?" asked Jayden.

"I just- Look I think that in some way I'm starting to care about you. I want you to come back so that we can figure things out. I know that you feel something otherwise you wouldn't be taking this long to decide if you really wanted to come back." Said Jason with a small grin.

Jayden grinned to. "Fine I guess it would be a good idea with the trial and all."

"Good then it's decided, we'll just have to find out from the doctor and see what he says about getting you transferred out of here and back to Port Charles." Said Jason.

Sonny grinned. "How about we leave these two love birds alone and go see the city, this is Paris after all." Carly grinned and left with Michael and Sonny.

"Wow, so where are you going to stay?" asked Jason.

"I don't know I still have my room at Kelly's," said Jayden.

"Yeah but you're sick and still recovering, you shouldn't have to stay in a hotel room alone, so that leaves me to insist that you come and stay with me in my place, I mean that it is big enough."

"Jason-"

"No, I won't let you stay alone until you're fully-" Jayden silenced Jason with a passionate kiss to the lips. As the parted Jayden spoke, "I was going to say that I'll need to get my stuff from Kelly's before I go to your place." She just grinned, and so did he maybe things would be good between them.

**2 Days Later**

"So whose ready to head home?" asked Jason as he and Sonny entered the room a few days later.

"God, finally." Said Jayden as she came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go. Jason had gone back to her mother's house to get some clothes that she kept there.

Jason grinned, "alright then, let's go."

Jason grabbed what little Jayden had with her and the three exited her room and the hospital heading toward the airport. Carly and Michael were already waiting on Sonny's jet to head to Port Charles. Everyone there was excited about seeing Michael again.

A few hours later the plane touched down. They were back in New York and now Jayden could get her life back to normal or at least normal for her.

Carly and Sonny took Michael back to the Penthouse so that they could all get some sleep for the night. Jason however took Jayden to Kelly's so that she could get her stuff. After gathering her three bags they headed down the stairs but were stopped by none other than Alexis Davis and Ric Lansing.

"Well if it isn't Faith's little devil and with Jason none the less." Said Alexis facing Jayden.

"Don't do this Alexis, not now and not to Jayden she had nothing to do with what Faith had done to you." Said Jason getting defensive.

"No? Well that is her daughter after all. She probably knew what Faith was doing all-"

"Look," Jayden interrupted. She wasn't just going to stand there and take this from some lady she didn't even know. "I'm sorry about whatever my mother did to you, I really am but I'm not responsible for what she did to you. I didn't know what she was doing until she was arrested. So blame me all you want but leave me alone."

"Why you little-" started Alexis.

"You heard her Alexis, leave her alone." Said Jason and he nudged Jayden toward the door. He knew that she was tired and did not need to deal with Alexis now.

And with that Jayden and Jason headed out into the night for the Penthouse. But Jayden knew that running into Alexis would only be the start to run-ins with people.

Thanks in advance for any reviews I get. I love cliffhangers, don't you? It's great that's many chapters in a row. I especially love the ones that can carry on for many chapters. Like Jayden's shooter. Truthfully I still don't know who it should be, I have a couple of people in mind. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. Bye!

Aimee


	6. A Port Charles Welcome

Hi, me again with chapter 6 this time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm extremely happy about it. Now enjoy the story!

Oh and a little disclaimer that I forgot all about but I say better late than never I don't own any of the GH character's. All I own is Jayden and any other character that may come along...

Jayden rolled over and groaned as early morning sunlight hit her face. "Wow, that's bright," she muttered looking over at the clock which read 8 o'clock.

Sighing she sat and up and eventually made her way out of bed and stumbled downstairs. She needed some coffee, badly. Entering the kitchen she found Jason sitting there with the paper in front of him.

"Mornin'," he said without even looking up.

"Good Morning," said Jayden.

"Coffees in the pot over there. Cups are in the cabinet above it." Said Jason pointing it out. Jayden just nodded.

"So what are you going to do today?" asked Jason.

"Oh I don't know, it's not like I know my way around Port Charles that much." Said Jayden, but as an after thought she added, "or I'll go shopping."

"Oh god you like shopping?" asked Jason.

"I am a girl after all."

After changing her clothes, she said goodbye to Jason, and headed to the stores! Walking past Kelly's she turned around as she heard a voice.

"Well, I heard it from Alexis but I didn't believe it."

Jayden spun around and there stood a man that she'd never seen before, but she figured that if he knows Alexis then it's not good.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, you can help me by jumping off the nearest cliff." He said.

"Excuse me?" He was definitely connected to the kids.

"Fine, let me explain it to you the simple way, go kill yourself. Do you know what your mother did to my grandson? He kidnapped him and now he's-"

"Home safe Alan, so leave Jayden alone."

"Oh Saint Justus, right you had an affair with her mother so now that Faith is dead are you moving on to her daughter?" Alan asked.

"No Alan I'm not but I know that Jayden is a decent and caring person, and that she is nothing like her mother." Said Justus.

"Ug, this is stupid I can't believe you defend her."

"Alan, did you not hear me? Michael is home safe with Sonny and Carly-"

"Not for long," Alan said interrupting.

"What are you talking about?" asked Justus.

"Michael, he's my grandson and he will be coming to live with me so that he'll be safe." Explained Alan like it was obvious.

"You'll never win," said Justus.

"Yes I will, you'll be my lawyer."

"No I won't I think that Michael should stay with Carly and Sonny."

"Why you little-"

"Is there a problem here?" asked Ric walking up.

"No, no problem at all." Said Alan walking away. Ric soon following.

"Ug, I have to go and see Jason." Said Jayden.

"Alright tell Sonny and Carly if they need me I'll defend them," said Justus.

Jayden nodded and headed off in the direction of Carly and Sonny's penthouse. Well her shopping would have to wait, this was more important.

Thanks in advance for any reviews I get. I love cliffhangers, don't you? Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. Bye!

Aimee


	7. Fighting for what's right

Hi, me again with chapter 7 this time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm extremely happy about it. Now enjoy the story!

Oh and a little disclaimer that I forgot all about but I say better late than never I don't own any of the GH character's. All I own is Jayden and any other character that may come along that you don't know…..

After head back to the penthouse, Jayden found Jason and explained the situation to him and they headed over to Sonny and Carly's to tell them what was going on. And just like both Jayden and Jason expected Carly broke down, and Sonny looked completely pissed.

"Sonny, he can't do that can he?" asked Carly with tears in her eyes.

"No, I won't let him, besides Justus said that he would help us. We'll keep Michael besides there's one thing that Alan doesn't know yet that will prove us to be open and shut." Explained Sonny.

"What?" asked Carly. Sonny looked at Jason who looked at Jayden.

"Carly, Michael was kidnapped by AJ, he was the guy at my mother's house in Paris." Said Jayden. She had been shocked herself when Jason had told her who the guy was and that it was his brother and Michael's father.

"What? Why didn't anybody tell me this sooner? He shot you Jayden? And he kidnapped Michael? He's still alive?" she asked spitting question after question.

Jason just nodded when she looked at him for confirmation.

"So then Alan's claim to Michael will be even weaker?" asked Carly. She couldn't lose her little man, not after everything that they'd been through and everything that Michael had been through. She wouldn't be able to live without Michael.

"Everything will be fine Carly, I promise." Said Sonny. "And Jason said that he would go and talk to Alan and see what he could do."

"You will?" she asked and Jason just nodded.

"Mom!" shouted Michael as he came down the stairs.

"What, Little Man?" she asked turning to him.

"Are we going out to dinner yet, you said that we'd all go out to dinner and celebrate me being safe." Said Michael, who was hungry.

"Yes, we are all of us will go out and celebrate."

"Really," asked Michael.

"Yup, me, your father, Morgan, you, Uncle Jason, and Jayden if she wants to." Said Carly.

"Cool, I'm gonna go and get ready then." He said racing back upstairs.

"I don't have to come." Said Jayden, "I mean it sounds like a family thing."

"Well your family now, weather you like it or not. You've proven that you're nothing like your mother and I think that Carly and Jason feel the same way." Said Sonny beating the other two to it.

Jayden smiled, "thanks." She said softly. That's one thing that she never had with her mother, the entire family thing. She hardly every saw her mother unless it was for a week here or there and never at Christmas. Maybe this was the start of something good.

Dinner was a light and happy affair, all thoughts of losing custody of Michael gone from their minds. Now they were celebrating the joy of having Michael back.

After dinner Jayden and Jason headed to his penthouse and the Corinthos family headed back to there.

**Jason's Penthouse**

"So did you enjoy dinner?" asked Jason as they sat down together on his sofa.

"Oh, it was great you guys are all so happy and cheerful, it's great." Said Jayden, she had truly enjoyed herself.

"That's great. So what are your plans in Port Charles besides the trial?" asked Jason.

"I don't know yet, why are you trying to kick me out?" she teased.

He grinned, "Not exactly. I was actually hoping that you would like to go on a date. Together, just you and me." Wow he was nervous. He was never nervous.

"A date, wow, I … would love to that'd be great." She said. What the hell, She needed to take chances and beside Jason was sweet and caring. He liked her and she thought that he like him.

"Great, so today's Wednesday, so how about Friday?"

"Friday is great. So where are we going?" she asked laughing, she was fighting for what she felt was right. She could finally have a stable life. Someone to be there for her and it felt great.

Thanks in advance for any reviews I get. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. Bye!

Aimee


	8. Arraignment

Hi, me again with chapter 8 this time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm extremely happy about it. Now enjoy the story!

Oh and a little disclaimer I don't own any of the GH character's. All I own is Jayden and any other character that may come along that you don't know…..

"Hey," said Jason snaking his arms around Jayden's waist.

"Hey," she replied with a sigh. It was 8 A.M. on Friday morning and her and Jason were getting ready to leave to head to A.J.'s arraignment. Aside from dreading the fact that she would eventually have to testify she was looking forward to her date that her and Jason had tonight.

"Ready to head to the courthouse?" asked Jason. Jayden nodded and the two exited his penthouse bumping into the Sonny and Carly by the elevator. Since this wasn't the trial and Michael didn't have to testify yet, they decided that he wouldn't come in until he had to testify. He'd been through enough already with the kidnapping.

"Hey," Carly said nodding to Jayden and Jason. They nodded back and stepped into the elevator as it opened.

Arriving at the courthouse there were reporters everywhere snapping pictures of all the people heading inside for the trial. The foursome just pushed the cameras aside and entered the courtroom. A lot of people had already arrived.

Alexis, Ric, Courtney and Jax were sitting on the prosecutor's side and Alan, and the rest of the Quartermaines were on the side A.J. would sit on. Except for Justus who was sitting with Alexis.

The four took seats behind Courtney and Jax as A.J. was led in handcuffed. After he was at his seat the judge came in and they all stood and sat after the judge did.

"Now Alan Quartermaine Jr. you are charged with failure to return a child and with attempted murder, how do you plead?" asked the judge.

A.J. stood up and replied, "not guilty your honor."

Whispers went across the courtroom, which were shushed as soon as the talking started again.

"Bail?" asked Judge Farmer.

"Uh, your honor we would like remand."

"D.A. Lansing me client is not going to flee." Said A.J.'s attorney Mark Johnson.

"Not going to flee, if I remember correctly as soon as he had Michael Corinthos he left the country." Said Ric.

"Gentlemen, please. I agree with D.A. Lansing on this one Mr. Johnson, your client had already fled the country, so I'm going to grant the D.A.'s request of remand. Court adjourned." He said banging his gavel.

Everybody rose as the judged exited and A.J. was taken away.

"Wow, that's great." Said Carly smiling. Jayden smiled to, at least he was in jail where he couldn't hurt her or Michael.

The four then headed out to Kelly's for breakfast to celebrate. It may only be A.J. in jail for the trial but that was great.

"So, I heard that you and a certain someone had a date tonight." Said Carly to Jayden. The two of them were walking behind Sonny and Jason who were talking about the business.

"A certain someone?" asked Jayden trying to keep a straight face.

"Jayden, don't do this you know exactly who I'm talking about. So are you excited?"

Jayden grinned, "yeah, it's a relief that my life is finally moving on. It seemed as if at one point that I would never date again."

"Ah, never think that way. Beside I think that you and Jason make a cute couple." She said.

"Well would you-" she stopped short as she heard Sonny talking to someone.

"What do you want Alcazar?" asked Sonny in defensive mode already.

"Corinthos, I don't want anything-" he stopped short upon spying Jayden.

"Dad."

"Jayden." They spoke at the same time.

Thanks in advance for any reviews I get. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. Bye!

Aimee


	9. Excuse me?

Hi, me again with chapter 9 this time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm extremely happy about it. Now enjoy the story!

Oh and a little disclaimer I don't own any of the GH character's. All I own is Jayden and any other character that may come along that you don't know…

"Huh?" asked Jason.

"Jayden, I had no idea that you were in Port Charles and knew Corinthos." He said glaring at Sonny.

"Well, I had no idea that you were in Port Charles at all."

"Yes, I've been here for a few years now, since just after your Uncle Luis died."

"Wow, my mom knew?" Jayden asked.

"Of course I figured that she told you and you just didn't want to be here but I now see that that was not the case." He explained.

"No, I went to boarding school and had no other choice but to stay there. But my mother died and you weren't even at her funeral."

"No, your mother and I weren't exactly buddy, buddy." He said.

"Yeah, but you should have know that I would have been there and that I may have needed you. I mean the only person there for me was Justus, you think that since you lived here and knew that she had died, that you would have come."

"I'm sorry Jayden."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry to interrupt but what the hell is going on here?" asked Jason looking between Alcazar and Jayden.

"I don't see how it's any of your business Morgan." Said Alcazar.

"Jason, this is my father, dad this is my boyfriend Jason who you obviously know." She said realizing that thins was going to blow up in her face.

"Excuse me?" her father, asked.

"Excuse me?" asked Jason at the same time.

"Uh, yeah." Said Jayden at a loss for words.

Her future with Jayden was going up right before her eyes.

"You're going out with Morgan? Since when?" Alcazar asked.

"Well, we haven't actually gone out, we are going out I-"

"Am not going out with him." He said.

"Excuse me?" Jayden asked not believing what she was hearing.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said but what the hell makes you think that you can come back into my life and tell me what to do?" she asked getting defensive.

"You are my daughter, Corinthos and Morgan are my enemies. You will not be going out with the enemies." He said.

"You will not come back in my life and run it," Jayden said tears starting to run down her face. "I will not let you do that to me. If you're in my life you will be in it but you will not tell me what to do." Her voice was raising.

"Jayden, I'm only looking our for your best interests."

"No, your not." She said and took off running from the docks.

She couldn't believe it. She'd wanted her father in her life ever since he left when she was younger but this was not the way that she wanted him. She wouldn't give up Jason, who's been so supportive of her the past few days.

She didn't know how but she'd ended up by a beach. And considering it was March it was cold but she didn't care so she started walking toward the water still crying. The wind was cold and soon it started raining. She had no idea how much time she spent there just walking and the sitting on the sand.

She was shivering from the cold and then she saw him, Jason standing there walking toward her with concern written all over his face.

"Jay?"

Thanks in advance for any reviews I get. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. Bye!

Aimee


	10. Meeting some Q's

Hi, me again with chapter 10 this time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm extremely happy about it. Now enjoy the story!

Oh and a little disclaimer I don't own any of the GH character's. All I own is Jayden and any other character that may come along that you don't know…

"I'm sorry." She whispered so silently that Jason barely heard it over the waves.

"For what?" he asked kneeling down next to her and draping his leather jacket around her shoulders.

"Not telling you, I guess. I mean I knew that he was your enemy but I thought that he had stopped caring about me when he left." She said.

"Hey, look Jayden, I don't blame you for anything. I mean you haven't even been in town that long. So it's not like you could have known that much." Jason explained.

"So you're not pissed at me?" she asked.

"No, I'm not but I don't know about Sonny." Said Jason with a grin. Jayden smiled.

"Thank-you."

"Hey, I care about you, and besides it's cold and rainy and I want to get home."

Jayden hit his arm and then screamed as he picked her up. Jason just laughed.

"Alright, now let's get home, we can have our date at home."

Jayden raised an eyebrow, "sounds good to me."

The next morning Jayden rolled over and bed and discovered that the bed was empty. Pulling on her robe she headed downstairs.

"Jason?"

"Kitchen." He yelled.

"Hey, it's early." She said snaking her arms around him.

"I know, but I promised Sonny that I'd go and talk to Alan today, about this whole custody thing."

She nodded, "want me to come?"

"No, you don't have to do that." Jason said.

"I want to, I mean I can be the voice of reason." She said giggling at the look on his face.

"Reason? You?" he asked turning and sitting her on the counter.

"Yes, Jason I can be the voice of reason when I want to." He just nodded.

"If you want to come then I'd love the company."

"Alright, give me a few minutes to get changed." She kissed him once more, jumped of the counter and headed upstairs.

After throwing on jeans and a tee shirt, she grabbed her jacket pocketbook, and high heeled boots.

"Ready!" she shouted coming down the stairs.

"Good, me to." He said opening the door and the two headed toward the elevator.

**Q's Mansion**

"Oh, look whose finally come crawling back." Said Tracy as she saw him being led into the family room by Alice.

Jason just totally ignored Tracy.

"Jason, it's so good to see you." Said Monica hugging him.

"Yeah, I came to talk to Alan."

"Yeah, and I'll bet that Sonny sent you." Said Alan entering the room.

"No, actually I came here on my own to tell you first that what you're doing is wrong and that you'll never win."

"Says who? Last time I checked you were no judge and Sonny broke the law every chance that he got." Said Alan.

"Yeah and the one thing you seem to fail remembering is that your own son kidnapped Michael. That won't help your case." Said Jason.

"He's right." Volunteered Justus from his position on the couch.

"Shut-up Justus." Said Alan who then turned back to Jason. "Michael is my grandson-"

"And Carly is his mother, why would a judge take a kid away from a mother who is perfectly fit to take care of him? Besides trying to take Michael away would only traumatized Michael further then he's already been." Said Jason his voice raising slightly. There is no way that he would let Michael come and live here.

"I'll win custody once I show Carly as unfit. Just wait and see." Said Alan who then turned and exited the room.

"Jason," said Monica. "I'll testify for Carly if I need to. No matter how much I hate her I think that Michael would be better off with his mother then here."

"Thank-you. That means a lot."

"Yeah well Alan just not thinking right." She said, "so whose this?"

"This is my girlfriend Jayden," he said. The first time that anybody seemed to acknowledge her.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Monica. Jayden nodded, "you too."

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Justus. "Well I'll be damned. I figured with your mother and father it would never happen." He continued.

"Yeah well, I run my life. Nobody else." Jayden said.

"No it was uh, nice, seeing everyone but we need to be leaving," said Jason leading Jayden from the house. He had to go and talk to Sonny.

As they were walking out Jayden turned to Jason, "I thought that they were rather nice."

"Excuse me?" he asked, Jayden just laughed at the look on his face.

Thanks in advance for any reviews I get. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. Bye!

Aimee


	11. Trial

Hi, me again with chapter 11 this time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm extremely happy about it. Now enjoy the story!

Oh and a little disclaimer I don't own any of the GH character's. All I own is Jayden and any other character that may come along that you don't know…

The next couple of weeks seemed to almost fly by. Jayden was settling into Port Charles life nicely. Her and Jason wouldn't admit it but the two were getting serious in their relationship.

"Jason! It's time to go!" Shouted Jayden up the stairs. Jason and her were supposed to be on their way to the courthouse right now for A.J.'s trial. Today was the day that her and Michael were supposed to testify to what had happened.

"Alright, I'm here," said Jason hurrying down the stairs pulling on his suit jacket.

Heading out the door, the two headed for the courthouse as quickly as they could. The last thing that they needed was to be late.

"Finally there you are," said Ric walking up to them as they rushed into the courtroom slowing as the saw AJ being led in.

Ric directed them to seats that were right behind his table as he took his place. Judge Farmer entered and they all stood, sitting only after he had.

"Alright, court is now in session and we can begin for today." Said the Judge looking to Ric expectantly.

Ric nodded and stood, "the prosecution would like to call Jayden Alcazar to the stand."

Jayden took a deep breath and stood up heading over to the stand. She could do this, there was no problem. She had to do this so that Michael would not be scared to testify.

Placing her hand on the bible, the bailiff said, "do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"I do," said Jayden then taking her seat.

"Now Miss. Alcazar can you tell us in your own words what happened the night that you were shot?" asked Ric.

"Alright. Jason and I were looking for Michael and since I knew that my mother had a house in France the two of us headed there. When we arrived at the house there was a car in the driveway that shouldn't of been there…" and Jayden continued on with her story of events from that night.

"… and the first thing that I did was cover Michael so that her wouldn't be killed."

"Thank-you, no further questions your honor." Said Ric taking his seat.

AJ's lawyer, Mark Johnson stood up and approached Jayden. "So Miss. Alcazar you said that you covered Michael?"

"Yes, so that-" She was interrupted.

"So my client did not attempt to murder you?"

"No he-"

"That's all your honor no further question."

"Your honor I'd like to question her again." Said Ric. The judge nodded.

"Now, you cover Michael up, why?"

"Because AJ aimed the gun at his head and fired, I could not let him kill an innocent child." Said Jayden.

Ric nodded, "no further questions."

"You may step down, Miss. Alcazar." Said the judge.

Jayden made her way back to her seat.

"We'd like to call Michael Corinthos the third to the stand your honor."

The doors to the courtroom opened and Michael entered walking in with his mother.

He made his way to the stand and was sworn in.

"Now Michael, you've been through a lot in the last month or so. But could you tell me about the day that Jayden was shot?" Ric asked. Michael nodded and told the same story that Jayden had told adding in how she had risked her own life for his. By the time that he was done the jury either had tears in their eyes or were crying.

"No further questions."

"Now Michael your father-"

"He'd not my father." Said Michael. Sonny was his father not AJ.

"Fine, AJ had you in France and he was taking care of you correct?" asked lawyer Johnson.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Michael.

"So before Jason Morgan and Jayden Alcazar arrived you were fine and perfectly safe?"

"Yeah." He said again.

"Well, when Jason Morgan arrived he had a gun did he not?"

"Yeah he had a gun, he was-" Michael was cut off.

"So that was the first sign of danger?"

"AJ had a-"

"Answer the question, with a yes or no answer." Said the lawyer.

"Yes. But-"

"No further questions." Said Lawyer Johnson sitting down.

"Just one more question your honor. Michael AJ had a gun correct?"

"Yes."

"Thank-you that's all." Said Ric.

The judge nodded. "Michael you may step down."

Michael walked back toward his family, and him and Carly left the courtroom. It had been decided earlier that Michael shouldn't be there during the trial except for his testimony.

The trial continued on questioning several different witnesses until it concluded for the day still in the favor of the prosecution.

So here's the problem. I don't seem to get reviews anymore or at least not for the last two chapters so if you do no want me to keep writing just let me know and I'll take the story down. Bye!

Aimee


	12. Relationship

Hi, me again with chapter 12 this time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm extremely happy about it. Now enjoy the story!

Oh and a little disclaimer I don't own any of the GH character's. All I own is Jayden and any other character that may come along that you don't know…

'Knock, knock'

"Coming!" said Jason as he jogged down the stairs and toward the door. He didn't want to yell and wake Jayden up.

"You!" said Jason raising his voice slightly as he opened the door.

"Yes Morgan me. It also seems to me the only way that I can have a relationship with my daughter is to talk with her. So is she home?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean that I want you here." Said Jason.

"I'm only here to talk to Jayden. If she wants anything to do with me tell her to meet me at Kelly's for lunch so that we can talk." Said Alcazar turning and walking back toward the elevators.

Jason sighed and closed the door. Why the hell did the girl that he loved have to be related to Alcazar? It was bad enough that he had taken a liking to Carly.

"Who was that Jason?" asked Jayden with a yawn coming downstairs.

"Alcazar, he said that if you want to talk with him you can meet him at Kelly's for lunch."

"Ah, right." Said Jayden. She wanted to get to know her father but she didn't want to lose Jason over it.

"Hey, " he said pulling her toward him, "I know what you're thinking and don't. He's your father and if you want to have a relationship with him that's your choice I'm not going to get mad at you for that."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. Now it's eleven-thirty o'clock so if you want to go out for lunch maybe you should get ready."

"Wow, it's late, where did the time go?" she asked looking at Jason.

"You looked so cute sleeping that I couldn't wake you up. I knew that you'd wake up eventually."

She nodded kissing him. "Thanks, I'm going to get ready to go." She said heading back up the stairs toward their bedroom.

After showering and dressing she was on her way out the door. "Bye Jason!" she shouted.

"Bye!" he yelled from the kitchen.

When the elevator opened she came face to face with John Durant. "Well if it isn't Jason's little girlfriend. You in the mob to?" he asked.

"Jason isn't in the mob. He sells imports coffee." Said Jayden. God how she hated Durant.

"Yeah, you can keep telling yourself that but you and I both know that it isn't true and when I talk your boyfriend down, I'll be sure to take you down to."

"You do that." She said stepping on the elevator and hitting the number one.

"Bye Max." said Jayden as she headed past the front desk.

"Bye Jayden." Said Max. Everyone was always so friendly around here execpt for Durant, and half the Quartermaines.

Walking into Kelly's she noticed it was crowded.

"Jayden." Said her father from a corner table.

He stood up as she approached him. They shared a quick hug before taking their seats.

"I see you received my message, and I'm happy that you decided to join me."

"Of course." She didn't say anything else as a waitress came over.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Uh, how about a chocolate milkshake and a burger." The waitress nodded and headed toward the kitchen.

"So how has everything been?" Alcazar asked.

"Good, everything was kind of crazy at first but now it's settled down some. What about you?" asked Jayden.

"Can't complain." He said and they dropped into silence. Some how they both thought that this would be so much easier.

"So, what are you doing with your life now that you're in Port Charles." He asked her.

"Well I'm not sure yet. I have a business degree that I got just before I came here."

"A business degree at 19?" he asked.

She grinned. "I was a smart kid and graduated early from high school so, whatever."

"What do you want to do with your life?" he asked.

She shrugged. Truthfully she hadn't really thought of it all that much. She'd been so busy as of late.

"Well if you ever have any questions I can always help you." He said as their food arrived.

She nodded and they both started eating making small chit-chat about different things.

3 HOURS LATER 

"Jason I'm…. home. Who the hell are you?" she asked walking in the penthouse.

The woman looked shocked to see somebody other than Jason walk through the door.

Review! Please I'll be soooo greatful. Alright so thanks! Bye!

Aimee


	13. Unique meeting

Hi, me again with chapter 13 this time. Thanks to everyone who reads even if they don't review I'm extremely happy about it. Now enjoy the story!

Oh and a little disclaimer I don't own any of the GH character's. All I own is Jayden and any other character that may come along that you don't know…

"Who am I? I could ask you the same thing." Said the woman.

"You can but it's none of your business, you don't live here." Said Jayden.

"Neither do-" The woman was cut off as the door opened.

Both of the women turned toward the door.

"Courtney?" asked Jason shocked. After they'd divorced he'd thought that she had left for good. Their divorced turned bitter and she had left town saying that she wasn't coming back again.

"Jason, I was just trying to find out who this strange woman was in your penthouse." Said Courtney moving toward Jason.

But Jayden sensing something off marked her territory by putting her arm around Jason.

Courtney stopped short shocked, Jason moved on without her? How could that be? All she could think about while she was gone was him.

"Courtney this is my girlfriend Jayden, Jay this is my ex-wife Courtney." Said Jason. Jayden just nodded.

"What are you doing here Courtney?" asked Jason.

"I missed you I thought that we could talk but apparently I was wrong." Said Courtney grabbing her stuff and fleeing the penthouse.

Jason slowly walked toward the couch and sat down.

"Jason are you okay?" asked Jayden sitting next to him.

"Yeah, just seeing her brought up a lot of old stuff."

Jayden nodded she didn't want to pry and Jason didn't seem to want to talk about it.

"So how was your lunch?" he asked changing the subject.

"Good, I think that everything will be okay." Said Jayden.

"That's great," he said turning toward her. "So Sonny and Carly asked me if we could watch Michael, Morgan, and Kristina for the night because they wanted to go out. And I told them that was okay, right?" asked Jason.

Jayden nodded, "Of course it's okay."

"Thanks." He said. Jayden just smiled.

"So who wants to watch a movie?" asked Jason. It was a couple of hours later and Sonny and Carly had just dropped the kids off.

The movie of choice ended up being Batman. Much to Jayden and Kristina's protests.

The five settled in for a relaxing night of movie watching. This felt right to Jayden, her and Jason, the two of them with kids. But she wouldn't admit that to Jason.

After the movie was over Jason turned to Jayden. "So how's this going to work?"

Jayden looked at what he was talking about. All three kids were completely asleep.

"Ah, how about you carry Michael upstairs and then come back for Morgan, I'll grab Kristina." Said Jayden looking at Jason. He just nodded and stood up, scooping Michael up on the way toward the stairs.

After they had put all of the kids in the guest bedroom the two headed down toward Jason's bedroom and as soon as the door was closed they started kissing before falling on the bed.

"Jase," Jayden said breaking the kiss.

"What?" he asked.

"The kids are right down the hall." She said looking him in the eyes.

"So? Why not now I mean what if we have kids?"

"You'd want to have kids with me?" asked Jayden.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"I don't know I mean with who I am and what you do."

"That wouldn't stop me. I love you besides we don't have to have kids yet we haven't even been together that long but we could in the future." He said praying that he didn't just dig himself in a hole.

"Alright, yeah I guess that I never really thought about it and it freaked me out at first but I think that's a good idea. We could always just let it happen." Said Jayden with a suggestive eye that made him laugh.

"How about for tonight we just stick to some TV?" he asked reaching for the remote control.

Jayden nodded and snuggled up into his warm embrace. Her life was only getting better, and she had no idea what she did to deserve a great man like Jason. But she wasn't going to start complaining anytime soon.

The next day Jayden had volunteered to watch the kids because Sonny, Carly and Jason had gone out to the trial. There was a knock at the door bringing Jayden back to the present and the sound of the kids playing upstairs. Sighing Jayden stood up coffee in hand and headed to the door.

"You again?" asked Jayden glaring at the woman on her doorstep.

"Yes me again, I need to see Jason so if you wouldn't mind," said Courtney pushing her way into the penthouse.

"Your sudden search is a lost effort."

"And why is that? Because I swear if you did anything to hurt Jason then we are going to have major issues."

"No Courtney I didn't hurt _my_ boyfriend, he's at your ex-husbands trial so he's not here." Said Jayden. Who the hell did this woman think that she was, she was the one that wanted a divorce from Jason to begin with.

"Well I can promise you that-" she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Jayden groaned what the hell was with all of the sudden knocking.

"Hey," said Jayden immediately smiling upon seeing her father at the door. "I thought that you went to the trial everyday."

"Not today, I thought that I'd come and see you." He said as she opened the door wider for him to come in but he stopped short at the sight of Courtney.

"Alcazar? What the hell are you doing here? You know that Jason will flip when he hears this." Said Courtney smiling like it was Christmas.

"Alright then you go and run to Jason and tell him." Said Jayden grinning. Jason wouldn't flip. They'd already talked about all of this stuff that was going on with her father.

Courtney smiled, "Alright better get ready to move out." She headed out the door smiling.

"What was that all about? And will Jason care?" asked Alcazar as they sat down.

"Nah, Jason and I already talked about all of this. As long as you and him don't have to be in the same room for more then five minutes it's okay." She said grinning and he just laughed.

"Do you want something?" asked Jayden.

"No, that's alright I just want to know how you're doing right now with everything that's been going on. The trial and all has been rough. I mean you did have to testify and relive getting shot."

"I'm okay." Said Jayden. "Things are getting better."

Review! Please I'll be soooo greatful. Alright so thanks! Bye!

Aimee


	14. Encounters

Hi, me again with chapter 14 this time. Thanks to everyone who reads even if they don't review I'm extremely happy about it. Now enjoy the story!

Oh and a little disclaimer I don't own any of the GH character's. All I own is Jayden and any other character that may come along that you don't know…

"Jay!" shouted Jason as he walked in the front door but stopped at the desk, which held a package.

"Hey Jase, how'd everything go today?" she asked. Today Jason had gone to the trial again with Carly and Sonny, which Jayden had stayed with Michael and Morgan.

"Good, what's this?" asked Jason again looking at the package.

"Oh I don't know, Max said that a delivery guy dropped in off downstairs so he brought it up to me, I haven't had time to open it. But since you seem so interested in it. I guess I can open it now." Said Jayden as they sat down on the couch.

The penthouse was silent as Jayden opened the box. But upon opening it she took in a quick breath.

"Jay? What is it?" asked Jayden trying to see what was in the box.

"It's nothing it-"

"Don't lie, it is something." Said Jason taking the box from her and looking in it. "Holy crap." Said Jason upon seeing what was in the box.

Pulling out the pile of pictures that were in their he started quickly looking through them. All of them were of Jayden or Jayden and somebody else.

"Who the hell are these from?" asked Jason looking up at her but Jayden just looked at him helplessly.

"I don't know. I mean I've never seen anybody following me or anything."

"Alright, don't worry about it. I'm going to take care of everything," he said hugging her. "But for now I don't want you going out by yourself. Take one of the guards with you or me. At least until we find out who's stalking you." Jayden just nodded. Who the heck was taking all of these pictures.

"Alright. I need to go and talk to Sonny right now, about this and then we'll go out to dinner and forget about all of this for now. Alright?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Said Jayden giving Jason one last hug before he left.

Jayden sighed. Why did her life always have to be one drama after the next? When was she going to get some peace from everything.

Standing up she grabbed the cordless phone before sitting back down and dialing the oh so familiar number.

"Hey Daddy. Could we meet?"

She listened to what he was said and then responded. "On the docks in 10 minutes." They both said goodbye and Jayden grabbed her jacket before heading out in the hall to find a bodyguard to go with her.

But having Enzo following her wasn't that much of a big deal because it was just shadowing her and nobody would even notice.

"Hey Jayden." Said Alcazar giving her a hug.

"Hey daddy, can we sit?" she asked pointing the bench.

After the two settled down. Alcazar looked at her. "So what is this about?"

"I received a package today in the mail, no return address. There were dozens of pictures all of them of me and everyone else that I'm always with."

"A stalker?" Jayden nodded.

"Jason seems to think so."

"That's why one of Sonny's guards is standing in the shadows?" he asked and Jayden grinned but she didn't say anything because her father wasn't look at her but behind her.

"So how are you Alcazar?" asked Armando Sandoval.

"What do you want?" asked Alcazar standing up and keeping Jayden behind him.

"That's not very nice. I'm being nice, maybe you should be to." Said Armando.

"Why should I be nice to you?" asked Alcazar.

"I don't know but I'm sure if I said hi to your lovely daughter that she would be nice about it." Said Armando.

"You can go to hell for all I care." Said Jayden stepping out from behind her father.

"Oh so mean words for-"

"Alright time to leave." Said Enzo coming up behind Jayden.

"Wow, now this is good. A lowly guard thinking that he can call the shots."

"I might be a lowly guard but this conversation is still over," said Enzo gently pulling Jayden by the arm.

"Wait." Said Jayden. "I'm not leaving my father here with this moron."

"Go Jayden, I'll be fine." Said Alcazar looking at his daughter.

Jayden sighed and allowed herself to be led back to the penthouse by Enzo.

"Jayden?" asked Jason seeing her and Enzo getting off the elevator.

"What's wrong?" he asked upon seeing the look on her face. She looked pissed.

But when she did not respond Enzo answered for her. "She was talking to Alcazar and Armando Sandoval showed up." After he said that both Sonny and Jason looked pissed.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Jason.

"No, he wouldn't not with my father and Enzo there." Said Jayden. Why the hell did everything in her life always have to be so complicated.

"No, you don't know Sandoval like we do, he wouldn't care who was around." Said Sonny.

"No-" Jayden tried but was stopped.

"Look for now with everything going on, you are not to leave without a guard. It is so much more important now that Sandoval was near you." Said Jason.

"Whatever," said Jayden heading into Jason's penthouse.

Review! Please I'll be soooo greatful. Alright so thanks! Bye!

Aimee


	15. Changes

Hi, me again with chapter 15 this time. Thanks to everyone who reads even if they don't review I'm extremely happy about it. Now enjoy the story!

Oh and a little disclaimer I don't own any of the GH character's. All I own is Jayden and any other character that may come along that you don't know…

Two months later Jayden was lying down in the penthouse not feeling to well.

"Jay-" Jason stopped short upon seeing Jayden lying on the couch.

"No need to yell." She said with a grin looking at him.

"So, I have the greatest news in the world." He said sitting down and pulling roses out from behind his back.

"Roses!" she said sitting up quick.

"Yes they are."

"Now, I know that these are not the great news so what is it? Does it have to do with the trial?"

"Nope." Said Jason still grinning.

"Jason!" she whined she hated being left out.

"Alan's decided not to go after custody of Michael."

"Really?" she asked her eye lighting up. This was great. Now once A.J.'s trial was done they wouldn't have to go through another trial.

The two shared a kiss. "So now Sonny and Carly are throwing a party at Carly's club and we are invited." Said Jason.

"Party's? I love parties." She said grinning.

"Yes a party tonight. So you have three hours to get ready." Said Jason.

**Carly's Club**

"Wow, this is beautiful." Said Jayden walking into the club with Jason.

"Of course." Said Carly coming up to them.

"So how is everything?" asked Carly looking pointedly at the couple.

"Fine Carly." Said Jason. He did not want to get into a conversation about this here.

"That's it? Fine?" asked Carly. Jason was here best friend she had a right to know what was going on.

"It's good Carly, _everything _is fine." Said Jayden stepping in.

Carly looked to Jayden, "thank-you, see Jason I just wanted to know how everything was." Said Carly smiling.

"Ohhh, Courtney so glad that you could come." Said Carly going up to her other best friend.

"I'm glad I could make it, and I believe that you know Jax." Said Courtney pointing to him standing behind her.

"Yes I do Jax thank-you for coming." Said Carly.

Jayden made a sour face upon seeing Courtney but quickly smiled when Courtney turned to her and Jason.

"Courtney, how are you?" asked Jayden forcing a smile. She thought that since Courtney was such good friends with Carly that she should at least try and be civil to her. Especially since this was Carly's club.

"Fine and yourself?" asked Courtney thinking the exact same this as Jayden was.

"How about we go and dance." Suggested Jason. Jayden nodded and the two of them headed toward the dance floor.

The two swayed to the music and once the song ended Sonny tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"First I would like to say thank-you to everyone for coming tonight. Now as you all now we are here to celebrate that Michael will not have to go through a custody hearing. So thank-you to everyone that supported us while the children were missing." Said Sonny raising his glass to everyone there.

For the next few hours people laughed, danced and ate until they had gotten so drunk that they couldn't eat anymore.

"You ready to head home?" asked Jason approaching Jayden after having said goodnight to Sonny and Carly. Jayden nodded and the two of them headed home for the night.

Early the next morning Jayden was at General Hospital to see her doctor for her annual physical, which she hated. It's not that she hated doctors, it was just she hated being poked and prodded all the time.

"Ah, Jayden how are you this morning?" asked Dr. Marks.

"Good and yourself?"

"Pretty well myself, shall we get this done?" he asked and she nodded.

After completing the physical he sat down in his chair and faced her. "Jayden is there any chance that you could be pregnant?"

"What?" her eyes widened in shock.

"Pregnant?"

He nodded yes and she just sat there.

"No, well… I mean there is a chance I guess but I don't think that I am I mean I…we…" she just trailed off not exactly sure what to say. "Pregnant?" Her and Jason hadn't even been together that long.

"Well how about we do an ultra sound, because I'm pretty sure that you may be pregnant." Said Dr. Marks getting the ultra sound machine.

Laying back, thoughts were racing around her mind, and those same thoughts were going around her mind an hour later when she got back to the penthouse.

Review! Please I'll be soooo greatful. Alright so thanks! Bye!

Aimee


	16. New life together

Hi, me again with chapter 16 this time. Thanks to everyone who reads even if they don't review I'm extremely happy about it. Now enjoy the story!

Oh and a little disclaimer I don't own any of the GH character's. All I own is Jayden and any other character that may come along that you don't know…

"Jason!" shouted Jayden walking into the penthouse after her doctor's appointment.

"Yeah?" he asked walking from the kitchen with a soda in hand.

"Sit," she said pointing toward the couch and hurrying over.

"What's got you so excited?" he asked grinning as he sat down.

"This," she said pulling out the ultrasound picture that the doctor had given her.

Jason's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Maybe," she said grinning

"This is great." Said Jason pulling Jayden in for a hug.

"Is it?" asked Jayden searching Jason's eyes.

He nodded. "I think so. You're okay with this?"

She nodded. "How far along are you?" he asked.

"Nine weeks." She said.

"Already?" he asked slightly shocked.

She nodded. "I've been feeling crappy for a while now, so there ya go."

The two stared at each other in silence that was broken as soon as Carly walked into the penthouse without knocking.

"Staring contest?" asked Carly.

Jayden rolled her eyes and Jason couldn't help but grin.

"What do you need Carly?" asked Jason.

"Help," she said looking toward Jayden.

"I'll leave, I need to go see my father anyway." Said Jayden grabbing her stuff.

"Are you going to tell him?" asked Jason giving her a hug.

"If it's okay with you." Said Jayden and he nodded closing the door after her.

"Enzo?" asked Jayden as she stepped off of the elevator on the ground floor.

"Yes?" he asked looking up from where he and Max had been talking.

"I'm heading to my father's so I guess that means I need someone to go with me." Said Jayden rolling her eyes at that. She hated having to walk with guards. But she didn't want the baby to be hurt.

"Sure," he replied and the two left heading to Lorenzo's apartment.

"Miss. Alcazar." Said the guard outside her father's front door.

She smiled. "Is my father in?"

"Yes her is, you can go right in." said the guard opening the door.

Walking in Jayden couldn't help but grinned. Here was Diego getting lectured, no doubt he broke some rule.

"Jayden," said her father moving over to hug here. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course, hey Diego." She said toward him and he nodded.

"So I'll leave you two alone to talk." Said Diego as he ran out the door with Lorenzo yelling after him.

Jayden laughed. "Trouble parenting?"

"Sort of."

"So I guess that means that I shouldn't come to you." Said Jayden trying to hide her grin.

"You can always come to me for parenting advice….." he said but trailed off shock registering on his face.

"Are you pregnant?"

Jayden just nodded but her father turned toward his wine cabinet and poured himself a drink.

"Dad?" she asked hesitantly.

"What?" he asked not looking toward her.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Am I okay? You just came in here and told me that you were pregnant by my enemy and you want to know if I'm okay? Of course I'm not okay." He said his voice rising slightly.

"I love Jason and he loves me." Said Jayden swallowing hard. She'd never seen her father mad.

"Love? You are nineteen years old you have no idea what love even is!" he said throwing his glass at the fireplace smashing it to pieces.

Jayden jumped slightly.

"Listen to me, You will not, and I repeat will not have this baby, at least not with Morgan. I stood by hoping that you would grow out of this little crush that you have on him but I guess that I should have done more than just take those pictures. Apparently they didn't do their job." He yelled.

But that was enough for Jayden.

"No you listen to me! I am a grown woman and I will not have my father dictating my life. For my entire life you were never there and now you are. I will not let you tell me what I can do. Jason and I will have this baby together and we will get married and if you don't want to be in my life or this baby's life then that is fine by me. Yeah well, I run my life. Nobody else." She shouted her heart pounding, and before she knew it she was falling to the ground and her world went black.

Review! Please I'll be soooo greatful. Alright so thanks! Bye!

Aimee


	17. Loss

Hi, me again with chapter 17 this time. Wipes a tear from eye This is it, the last and final chapter of my first every fanfic story. So I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed or just read. Now please enjoy the final chapter of the story!

Oh and a little disclaimer I don't own any of the GH character's. All I own is Jayden and any other character that may come along that you don't know…

Letting out a groan Jayden opened her eyes to find herself in a totally white room and after closer inspection found Carly asleep in the chair next to her bed.

"Carly," she whispered but that was enough for Carly to wake up.

"Jayden, oh thank God your okay." Said Carly rushing to the bed.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked still quietly.

"Two weeks sweetie, it's already June 15," said Carly looking at Jayden sadly.

"Damn, the last thing that I remember was my father. Where's Jason?"

"In the waiting room with your father. They both wanted to see you and the doctor thought it best that neither one saw you until you woke up." Said Carly as the doctor walked in.

"Well, hello Miss. Alcazar how are you today?" asked Dr. Steven Webber.

"Not bad, but I want to see Jason."

"Soon, first we have to talk."

"Talk? About what? I'm okay right? The baby?" asked Jayden quickly.

Dr. Webber sighed and rolled a stool to Jayden's bedside.

"From the story that we got you were under immense stress and when your pregnant stress isn't good for the baby."

"Oh god," said Jayden her head dropping into all of her pillows.

"Please, tell me that the baby is okay."

"I'm sorry, but you lost the baby." Said Dr. Webber.

Jayden swallowed hard and tears welled up in her eyes as Carly pulled her in for a hug.

Dr. Webber slipped out of the room while Jason slipped in.

"Jayden?"

"Oh god Jason, I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"Sh, everything will be okay." He said pulling her into a hug.

"The baby, I'm so sorry I should have never gone to see my father, but I thought that he would be happy, I didn't think that he would make such a big deal about it." Said Jayden sobbing.

"Sh," said Jason as he rubbed her back in slow circles. "Everything will be okay, I'll make everything be okay."

"How?"

"We'll go away for awhile just the two of us, and sort everything out."

"Where?"

"Anyway you want." He said as Alcazar walked in the room.

"Jayden, what is-"

"Get out," she said tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I said get out, my baby is gone but Jason and I aren't going to break up."

"You can make a clean break now." Said Alcazar.

"Didn't you hear her?" asked Jason stepping in front of her as Alcazar approached her bed.

"You are no longer invited in her life." Said Alcazar.

"No you aren't, she has just suffered a major loss, maybe you should leave her alone for now, so that she can recover. "

"Maybe-"

"Maybe you should go, I don't want you near me now, it's your fault, you baited me into an argument that you knew I would sit and take." Said Jayden and her father's heart broke upon hearing those words but he silently turned and left.

"You okay?" asked Jason coming up behind Jason and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful here." Said Jayden as they watched the beautiful sunset on the Big Island of Hawaii.

And now Jayden finally had everything she'd wanted a husband who loved her, for five months now and a baby that was due in eight months.

Thank-you to everyone once again. And please review my last chapter and let me know what you thought of the story overall!I willbe soooo greatful. Alright so thanks! Bye!

Aimee


End file.
